Chad Kurtis
Chad Kurtis is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, "The Show" Chad Kurtis. He currently works for REBEL Pro Wrestling, but has worked for a multitude of promotions. Chad was an all-American wrestler at Duke University. After graduation he joined FCW, where his half-brother, Matthew, was already a rising star, Chad quickly climbed up the ranks while creating controversy on the way to becoming arguably the greatest champion in FCW history. Chad truly became ÒThe Show". Once the steroid scandal rocked and ultimately destroyed FCW, "The Show" went to Japan to study the Puroresu style of wrestling where he quickly became known as the great white hope. After a successful stint in Japan he took his skills to Mexico to study the Lucha libre style. He became a sensation in Mexico before bringing his arsenal to Canada and joining NAPW. Upon joining NAPW, "The Show" used his skills to establish himself as a force to be reckon with winning the Television title as well as co-holding the tag titles twice with his half brother, Matthew Kurtis. When Rebel opened it doors, "The Show" was more than happy to join with it being a homecoming of sorts allowing him returning to his adopted home state of North Carolina. To off set the concern that his style won't be effective in a hardcore fed, Chad begun to study Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and Kempo karate. Chad stint in Rebel has been a success including three runs as Rebel World Champion and being a multi time Carolina Champion. NEW YEAR-NEW ATTITUDE: 2009 is a new year with a new attitude for 'The Show'. While he has long been regarded as the best pure wrestler in Rebel and arguably it's most popular he has been some what reluctant to accept the leadership role that had been thrust upon him. But that all changed most notably thanks to the raise in power of the 'Extreme Elite'. No 'The Show' has embraced his new leadership role and lead the fight against the Extreme Elite and anyone else who dared challenge the institution that is Rebel-Pro wrestling. Maybe a new year with a new attitude but not everything has changed for the man known as 'The True PTPer' as he is still set on becoming Rebel's first ever triple crown winner as well as proving that he truly is the 'THENNOWNEXT' by once again capture Rebel's highest honor, the world championship. Career Bold textBold text In Wrestling Finishing and Signature Moves :*''CK Finale'' (Front-flip piledriver) :*''CK Finale V2.0'' (Front-flip piledriver from the top rope) :*''Starmaker'' (Backdrop driver) :*''BME'' (Best Moonsault Ever) :*''Prime Time Splash'' (Springboard 450 Splash) :*Standing shooting star press :*Springboard dropkick :*Frankensteiner :*Reverse STO Theme songs :*"Cocky" by Kid Rock (2003-Present) :*"Number One" by Nelly ( 2002 FCW) :*"My Generation" by Limp Bizkit ( 2002 FCW) :*"My Old Kentucy Home" by Nappy Roots ft. the Villebillies (NAPW as the Bluegrass Mafia) Championships and accomplishments *'FCW' **FCW World Championship (4 time) **Longest reigning FCW World Champion **Wrestler of the Year (2003 & 2004) **Rookie of the Year (2002) **Feud of the Year (2003) *'New Alberta Pro Wrestling' **NAPW Television Championship **NAPW Tag Team Championships w/ Matthew Kurtis as "Bluegrass Mafia" (2 times) **NAPW Tag Team Championships w/ Taboo as "Styles Clash" **NAPW Hertiage Championship **NAPW World Championship **NAPW last Grand Slam winner **NAPW Ring of Prestige class of 2009 *'REBEL Pro Wrestling' **REBEL World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **REBEL Carolina's Championship (4 times) **REBEL Aggression Championship **REBEL World Tag team Championship w/Billy Kryenik as "Time Warp Duo" **REBEL World Tag Team Championship w/Rex Caliber as "The Rebel Icons" **REBEL's first Triple Crown winner **REBEL's first and only Grand Slam winner References * REBEL Pro Wrestling External links * REBEL Pro Profile * Official Website Chad Kurtis Chad Kurtis